Unknown Love
by Critical Crisis
Summary: Jenna is thirteen and she meets the gang for the first time! At Christmas! What will happen? Some Naru Guys X OC Lemons! In the end. ONE pairing will prevail!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I only own my character, Jenna.

Author's Note- This is my previous story of Jenna U. Umino. . . This isn't connected to the other story with Jenna-san in it. There will be a lemon in some chapter. . . . . probably not nine. . . . . . . maybe somewhere after chapter twelve. . . .sorry for the mix up. . .

* * *

Name: Jenna Umino (Yes, you are Iruka's Daughter. Just go with it. Okay? Thx!)

Age:13 1/2

Eye Color:Blood Red(From your mother's side)

Hair Color:Blue(Again from your mom's side)

Personality:Kind, Caring, Overprotective, Hyper, Funny, Loner, Strong and Smart.(A mix of your mom and your dad.)

Outfit:A red tank top, black shorts, bandages on your left leg and your left arm, your ninja stuff, and the silver necklace with a vile filled with a sacred water given to you by your now dead mother.

Ninja rank:Special Jonin

* * *

You lay on your bed still sleeping.  
When you hear your dad screaming.  
"Jenna Umino! Get out of bed! Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kurinai, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shino, Gai, Kiba and Tenten will be here soon! Remember! It is our turn to host the Christmas Party today!Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve ,Jen!"  
"Ugh, Yeah,yeah." You yawn as you get out of bed.  
You fix your bed and look at the clock.  
It is Eight O' One.  
You paniced.  
'Every body will be here soon!I really hope they will like me!'You screamed in your head.

(note from author: They haven't met you yet. The only way you know them is through you father.)

You ran to your closet and changed into your normal cothes except the were red and green instead of red and black.  
You brushed your hair.  
Leaving it down.  
You then ran to the kitchen.  
Your dad already fixed up the house for the party.  
Even the Christmas tree.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Jenna, Dear.Can you get that?"Your dad asked as he cooked the roast for the feast.  
"Sure Dad."You say walking to the door.  
You open the door to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting to get through the door.  
"Um...guys?"you say anime sweat dropping.  
The boys finally stop fighting when the see you.  
Sasuke was wearing a red shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on it and white shorts.  
Naruto was wearing his regular clothes and a santa hat.  
"Hi Jen!"They both say at the same time.  
"Okay...well come in! Just no fighting in the house. Okay?"you said rather confused.  
"Okay!"They said in unison.  
They walked and sat on the couch.  
"Iruka-sensei! How are you?"Naruto screamed.  
Just then the bell rang.  
"I will get that!"You screamed.  
You opened the door to find Lee and Gai.  
"Hi Jenna!Will you be my girlfriend?"Lee said ask he ran up to you and sweeped you off your feet and carried you bridal style.

Just then your dad ran up and hit Lee on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Don't you ever carry her like that without my or her permission!"Your dad screamed.

"Iruka.You have always been too protective. Just let it be once. Remember this is the first time they have seen her.Lee was always told about how pretty your daughter was.He was also shown pictures of her. He just really likes your daughter.Same for all the other ninjas.The only people that are going to your party that have seen Jenna are well only the senseis."Gai reasoned.

"Gai. Don't tell me how to raise my daughter. Even though. Lee shoud treat her with respect."Iruka said still mad

"Sorry Iruka-sensei..."Lee said bowing at your dads feet.

'That kid has some real problems.'you say in your head.

Just then another person came to the door.

It was Kiba,Shino,Neji and Hinata.

"Hi.Welcome to the party."you said as a cute little dog ran up to you and jumped into your arms.

"Aww.What a cute little doggie.I geuss this little pup is Akamaru."you say hugging the puppy

"Not alot of people get that much respect from Akamaru that quckly! You must be a animal luver!"Kiba said getting Akamaru back and putting him back on his head.

"Yup. I am!"you say proudly

"Hi."Shino said

"Hi you must be Jenna!"Hinata said

"Yup!The one and only!"you say pointing to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I only own Jenna, my character.

* * *

"Oh, Jenna. We have heard alot about you."Hinata said

"You are prettier than what you look like in the pictures."Kiba said

Again Iruka came up to kiba and bonked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth! Don't get any ideas!"Your dad screamed at Kiba

"Um..dad calm down. It was only a complement. Besides I think Lee and Kiba are great people. So please dad no more hitting people with the spoon." You said looking at your dad with puppy eyes.

"Well, okay. But only if they don't do anything funny. Got that?"your dad said.

"Got it!Now is that everybody? Oh,wait. Where is Sakura, Ino and Tenten?" You ask tapping your chin

"They said they were sick and told us to tell you sorry they can't come."Neji said

"Oh, I almost forgot that you and Shino were here. Sorry. You two need to talk more" You say walking towards Neji and Shino

"Jenn. Don't bother. They almost never talk."Kiba said walking toward you

"They almost never talk do they? Hm...what to do ,what to do?" You say tapping your chin again.

"Oh, now I now!" You say walking towards Neji and Shino.

"Dog Pile!"You scream jumping on Neji and Shino.

"Alright! Jenna really nows how to spice up a party!"Naruto said jumping on Neji and Shino also

Everybody except Hinata and Sasuke were playing dogpile.

"Hey! Get off of me! Thats now funny!"Neji screamed

The dog pile was in this order:

Shino and Neji

Jenna

Naruto

Kiba

Lee

You scooted a bit to the side to look at Neji in the face.

"Then promise me you will talk more."You said to Neji

"Ugh..Okay!"Neji said to me

"What about you? Shino?"

"Sure. Just get off of me!"Shino screamed 

"Have a better idea!"you said as you grabbed Neji and Shino.

You used a transportaion jutsu.

You all ended up upstairs at the game/sparing room.

"You two. If you can beat me then you don't have to talk, but if I beat you then, well get ready for some talking."you say as you go to a fighting stance.

"Alright. this will be quick" Neji smirked as he went into a fighing stance also

"Okay." Shino said going into a fighting stance also

"Okay, But no killing. Okay guys?"you say smiling

"Alright" They said at the same time

You did some hand signs.

"Dragon fire no jutsu!"you scream as a fire dragon appears next to you.

"Hi Flare! I haven't seen you in a while!"You said petting Flare

"It is great to see you again Jenna! Hows your dad?"flare said back

"Is that a dragon? A talking dragon?"Neji said suprised

"Well you don't expect me to fight alone. Do you?" You said smirking.

"Okay...Start!"You say jumping up in the air

"Flame spiral no jutsu!"You screamed as you and Flare spun in a circle blowing fire.

Neji and Shino got hit by the shot.

"Heh. You should train more." You smirked

"What is this? I can't move!?" Neji yelled

"Neji you should know about that. My fire spin jutsu not only hits you but also stops you from further movement for...about 3 hours"You smirked

"Alright Jen, you win."Shino said 

Cool! I beat Neji and Shino! 

"Okay. Still you two can't move for three hours so..."You say tapping your chin

You come up with a idea.

"I know!"You say as you run to Neji and Shino

You grab Neji"s hand and Shino's hand.

You then use a transportation jutsu.

You poofed back to the party along with Neji and Shino.

You let go of Neji and Shio's hands.

"Jenna Uchiha Umino! Where have you been?!"Your dad screamed

"Uchiha!?"Everybody in the house yelled

"Ohno. Okay. I might as well tell you. My mother was part of the Uchiha clan."you said scratching the back of your head

"Hm."Sasuke said tapping his chin.

"Anyway Dad I was just sparring.No need to worry. But Neji and Shino may need help. I use the fire spiral jutsu."You said to your dad

At that moment the bell rang.

You walked to thee door and saw it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't Own Naruto! I only own Jenna, my character.

* * *

You opened the door to see the sand siblings

You opened the door to see the sand siblings!

"Um...exuse me who are you? You three don't look like you from the village."You said confused

"The hokage said that everybody was here and we just need help around the village"The girl with four ponytails said

"Hey, your kinda cute"The boy wearing all black said

"Um..thank you?"You said

"Um well can we stay here until the chunin exams are over? We just need a place to stay."The girl with the four ponytails said

"Um...just give me a minute. Dad! Can I have a few friends over until the chunin exams are done?"you said

"Sure! Just remember you have to watch them! Not me."You dad said back

"Okay!Now all I need is to know your names then you can stay!"You said excited

"I am Temari."The girl with four ponytais said

"I am Kankuro"The boy wearing all black said

The boy with the red hair said nothing.

"Um..excuse me what is your name?"you ask walking up to the boy.

"Um..thats Gaara.Don't expect him to talk cause he won't."Temari said

"Oh, is that right? Tell you what Gaara. Lets sparr if I win you talk more and if you win you don't have to talk at all. Deal?"You smirk

"Deal."Gaara said

"But no killing."You said.

"Okay."Gaara said back 

"Okay!" You said as you grabbed Gaara's hand Temari's hand and Kankuro's hand.

"Transportation justu!"You said as you poofed into the sparring room.

"Fire dragon jutsu!"You said as Flare poped out of nowhere.

"I know about the sand in the gourd Gaara so don't expect me to be so easy to catch!"You screamed

"Fire illusion jutsu!"You whispered into Flare's ear.

You soon were nowhere to be found. Nor was Flare.

"Where is she?"Gaara said supprised

"Heh. I am right behind you."You said still invisible

Gaara looked behind him. 

Nothing. Nothing but thin air.

"Fire spin jutsu."You whispered

The fire hit Gaara.

"What?? I can't move!"Gaara yelled

"You should know about the side effects of the jutsu. You are now paralyzed for three hours. Now what will you say?"You smirk at victory

Gaara tried to move with the sand.

"Do you think I am stupid? I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't make sure that the sand is paralyzed as well."You said pissed

"Fine. You win" Gaara said embassressed that he lost to a girl. 

"Now come on."You say as you picked Gaara up and put him on your back

"I will show you three to your rooms."You say walking through the hallway

Kankuro and Temari followed

"Exuse me but we didn't learn your name."Temari said a bit scared

"Oh, sorry. My name is Jenna, but you can call me Jen. Oh, and if you are wondering I am thirteen. Oh, also I'm a Jonin."You say still walking down the hall

"What! You're a Jonin!"Kankuro said rather supprised

"Yup. I take after my mom. Although...she died right after I was born.."You said as you started to cry

"Oh, I am sorry."Kankuro said walking towards you wiping the tears from your face.

"Um..Gaara and you are alike in many ways Jen. Isn't that right Gaara?"Temari said still walking down the hall

"Um..Here's Temari's room."You say to Temari

"Thank you Jen."She said walking into her room

"Welcome."You say back

Temari closed the door.

You walked a couple of doors down.

"Kankuro. This is your room."You say to Kankuro

"Thanks Jen."He says giving you a peck on the cheek.

You blushed.

"Um..I am still here."Gaara said still on your back.

"Oh, sorry. Night Kankuro."You say as he closes the door

"Now. Gaara while we are walking to your room. Tell me about yourself. Temari said that we are alike so I'd like to know."You say walking down the hall

"Um..my mother died when I was born."Gaara said still on your back

"Oh, sorry"You said

"Oh, this is your room Gaara. Here I'll help you." You say remembering that Gaara can't move

You opened the door.

The room had blue walls.

The sheets were white.

The room had a bed side table, bed, two windows and a small oak wardrobe. 

"Um..Jen..I don't sleep."Gaara frowned

"Oh, well...do you want to come downstairs to the Christmas party? I can wrap up a present for you."You said 

"Okay.."Gaara said 

You walk down the stairs with Gaara still on your back. 

Sasuke was sitting down staring out the window.

Shino and Neji were...well sitting down.

Lee was looking for you and so was Kiba.

Hinata was eating.

Naruto was gulping down a ton of the ramen you made.

All of the senseis were playing poker.

(Me- Okay...)

You put Gaara on the couch next to Neji and Shino.

"Let me guess you to?"Neji said to Gaara

"Me to what?"Gaara said confused

"Did she use the fire spiral jutsu on you?"Shino said

"Yup."Gaara said frowning again

"Sorry guys..."You said 

"Jenna! Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. Remember? You still didn't answer my question."Lee said running to you

Lee started to hug you.

"Lee get of she is mine!"Kiba said knocking Lee off and starts to hug you

"Jen will you be my girlfriend?"Kiba asked you hugging you

"Hn. You two are insane. You should know by now. She is mine."Saskue said looking at you

"Um...well..lets see...how about all of you stay here for the night. The way I can know you all better..."You say blushing

"Okay!"Lee and Kiba said

"Sure"Sasuke said

"Alright" Neji and Shino said

"Oy vey..now these two like me."you said in your head.

Naruto just nods.

Hinata nods.

(Me- Naruto is eating Ramen. Hinata...well Neji has the house key...) 

"Gaara aren't you going to say anything?"Hinata stammered

"Oh, everybody I just need to say this. Gaara and hie brother and sister will be staying here for a while.."You say still blushing from the fact every boy in the house likes you

"Okay."Everybody says


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I only own my character, Jenna.

* * *

You walked to your dad.

"Um.. dad can I have a sleepover?" You asked your dad while he was still playing poker

"Sure Jen. Just don't Hick up don't be so loud."Your dad said

You could tell your dad was wasted.

'Too many cups of sake.Man, and he is suposed to be my dad' You say in your head

You walk to the livingroom.

Everybody ran to the door.

Well...everybody that could walk.

Hinata was getting Neji's stuff for him.

Also she was getting Shino's stuff.

Sasuke walk towards you an kissed you on the lips.

"I'll be back."He said as he walked out the door.

Everybody was gone to get their stuff.

That left you, Neji, Shino and Gaara alone.

"So...tell me more about yourselves."You say breaking the silence

"Rather not. Might tell you later though."Gaara said 

"I like bugs...and you."Shino said blushing

"I am from the branch family of the Hyuga clan."Neji said

"I am more interested in learning more about you."Neji smirked

"Um..Well I'm a Jonin. I am thirteen. My dream is to bring peace between all of the villages. I always am happy, but you won't like me when I am pissed."You say tapping your chin

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming." You squeal

You opened the door to see Sasuke.

"Told you I'd be back babe." Sasuke whispered in your ear

You blushed. 

You and Sasuke walked to the livingroom.

"Hyuga." Sasuke sneered

"Uchiha." Neji hissed

There was another knock at the door.

"Coming!" You squealed

You opened the door to see Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Lee.

"Jenna!"Lee said as he picked you up bridal style

"Remember! You still didnt answer my question! Will you be my girlfriend?"Lee said rubbing his cheek against your face

"Um..."You said as you blushed crimson red

"Lee get your hands off of my girl!"Kiba said charging towards Lee

Lee put you down

You all walked to the livingroom.

"Can some of you pwease help me get Gaara, Neji and Shino upstairs?"You ask like a little girl

"Okay..."Sasuke said picking up Shino

"Um...can some body carry Neji upstairs?"You say with puppy eyes

"Okay..."Kiba said picking Neji

"Now Everybody come with me upstairs."You said walking up the stairs

Everybody followed you upstairs.

You walked to the door on the left side of the hallway.

(Me- The hallway has doors on both sides of the hallway. The door at the end of hallway is your room. It also has a sign that says Jennas Room in red marker. There are five doors on each side of the hallway.)

"Naruto this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie."You say cheerfully

"Okay!"Naruto said as he went into his room with his bags

You walked to the first door to the other side of the hallway.

"Hinata this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie."You say cheerfully

"H-h-hai."Hinata said as she went into her room with her bags

You then went to the next door on the other side of the hallway ,next to Narutos door.

"Neji this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie. . You should be able to move in about three minutes!"You say cheerfully

"Okay!"Neji said as Kiba helped Neji into his room with his bags.

You walked to the door at the opposite side of the hallway.

"Kiba this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie."You say cheerfully

"Okay!"Kiba said as he went into his room with his bags

You walked to the door next to Kibas room.

(me- remember Kankuro and Temari are in their rooms. Their rooms are across Shino and Lees which you will find out where Shino and Lees rooms are.)

"Shino this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie. You should be able to move in about three minutes!"You say cheerfully

"Okay.."Shino said as Sasuke helped him in his room with his bags

You walked to the door right next to Shino's room.

"Lee this will be your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie."You say cheerfully

"Okay!"Lee said as he went into his room with his bags

You walked to the door next to Lee.

"Gaara this is your room. When you change into your pjs please go downstairs for a movie. If you want! You should be able to move in about three minutes!"You say cheerfully

"Maybe.."Gaara said as helped helped him in his room

"Okay!" You said hopefully

You walked out of the room and closed the door.

That left you and Sasuke.

You walked to the door on the oppisite side of the hallway.

"Sasuke this is your room. When you chan-Ah! Sas-"You were pinned to the wall and Sasuke put his hand over your mouth

"Babe. I know. Just one thing" Sasuke said as he took his his hand away from your mouth

Then Sasuke kissed you brusingly.

(I don't care if that is not a word!)

He broke the kiss.

You blushed a dark shade of red.

Sasuke smirked.

"See ya in a bit babe." He said as walked into his room

He closed his door.

You shook your head to get back to reality.

You then walked to your room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I only own my character, Jenna.

* * *

You went downstairs.

You saw Kiba(with Akamaru), Sasuke and Neji sitting at seperate couches.

Kiba was wearing a net shirt and brown shorts.

Neji was wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and blue shorts.

(Me- What is up with the shorts!)

Sasuke notice you first.

"Hey babe."Sasuke said signing you to sit next to him

"Back off Uchiha she will sit next to me."Neji said as he sign you to sit next to him

"No way! She will sit next to me!"Kiba said signing you sit next to him

"Um.."You say tapping your chin

Hinata comes down the stairs

"I have an idea! How about I put a blanket on the ground and we can all sit together during the movie!"You say cheerfully

"Okay..."Kiba, Neji and Sasuke groaned

"Okay just let me get some stuff!"You say happily

You went back up the stairs.

You went to your room in the stuff closet in your room.

You get a large blanket, four pillows and Click the movie.

(Me- Click is one of my favorite movies! It is soooo funny!)

You went back downstairs.

You see that Sasuke, Neji and Kiba are fighting.

Sasuke was about the use chidori on kiba.

Without thinking you ran in front of the attack.

"Jenna!"Sasuke said as he tried to stop himself.

It was too late.

You got hit. 

Sasuke's point of view 

You were about to hit Kiba with chidori when Jenna ran in front of Kiba.

"Jenna!"You say trying to stop yourself

It was too late.

She fell to the ground.

You ran to her.

"IDIOT!"Neji yelled at you

"Je-je-nna!"Hinata said as she ran up to Jenna

"I told you three not to fight!"Hinata yelled at us

Hinata slapped you.

"No-now look what you've done!"Hinata screamed at you

Jenna's blood stained your hands.

You lay her head on your lap.

"Jenna..."You say with tears running to your eyes

Jenna's eyes slowly opened.

"S-sa-asuke...pl-ple-ase d-don't c-cry. I-i a-am st-still he-ere." She said weakly

"Jenna?"You say full of joy

"Hinata quick use the healing jutsu."You say grabbing Hinata's shoulder

Hinata used the healing jutsu.

Jenna was okay.

She just needed some rest.

You carryed her to the couch.

You put her down.

Lee, Shino and Naruto came downstairs.

"Sasuke your lucky she is still alive!"Kiba said full of anger 

Neji's Point of View 

Kiba was yelling at Sasuke.

Lee, Shino and Naruto came downstairs.

You walked to Jenna.

You put your hand on her cheek.

"What happened to Jenna!"Lee said when he saw Jenna bleeding.

You told him.

"Sasuke! You! Look what you have done!"Lee yelled at Sasuke

Naruto asked the same.

He then punched Sasuke.

Shino well lets just say...he got mad then Sasuke well...is knocked out.

You were still next to Jenna.

Her dress once white was now stained with blood.

Her right shoulder still bleeding a bit.

You sat down and put her head on your lap.

Tears were dry on her skin.

You felt angry at yourself for fighting and starting it.

"Jenna..."You said as you brush her hair away from her face and tears rolling down your eyes

"Ne-neji?"Jenna said weakily

"Jenna I am sorry.."You say thinking that it was a voice in your head the said your name

"Ne-neji i-its o-okay..."Jenna says weakly

Jenna coughs blood.

You soon notice Jenna is awake.

"I'm sorry Jenna..."You say trying to hold back tears

She wipes them away.

"I-i am okay."She says as her voice goes back to normal

Jenna tries to get up.

Everybody goes silent.

"Jenna."You say suprised she could get up

As soon as she stood to her feet she fell to the ground.

"Jenna!" You say as you catch her before she falls

"Geuss I'm not the fastest at healing am I?"Jenna says as she burries her face in your chest.

"I'm tired. Good night."She said as she quickly falls asleep

You blush at the fact that Jenna is asleep in your arms with her head laying on your chest.

You notice your shirt is stained by Jenna's blood.

'I hope Jenna is okay...she is so pretty when she sleeps...' You say in your head

"Um...How about we watch the movie while Jenna is asleep?"Hinata said putting the dvd in the dvd player

"Okay!"Naruto said sitting down

Sasuke glared at you

You smirked

You knew Sasuke was jelous that Jenna was sleeping in your arms.

Kiba and Shino were glaring at you also.

Jenna mumbled something.

"Huh?"You said confused

Jenna cuddled her face against your chest.

You blushed.

Jenna shivered.

'She must be cold...'You say in your head as you get the blanket she got from upstairs and put it over her

Jenna smiled. 

After the movie 

Jenna was still sleeping on you.

"Jenna...Can you wake up for a second? You need to go to bed." You said

Jenna just kept on sleeping.

"Jenna..."You say lightly shaking her

Jenna just brushed away your hand and kept on sleeping.

"Um...Can I have some help here?"You say to the other guys

Naruto walked forward and tried to pull Jenna off you, but just ended up losing his hat.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!" Naruto said trying to get his hat off of Jenna

Jenna just rolled up in a ball and put Naruto's hat in her dress.

"Ugh...Jenna give me back my hat!" Naruto said as he stuck his hand in Jenna's dress to get his hat.

Naruto got a nosebleed.

Jenna in her sleep...slapped him.

Jenna still had Naruto's hat.

Naruto had a giant bump on his head.

Jenna woke up.

"Huh? Naruto why do you have a bump on your head, why do I have Naruto's hat in my dress and why am I on Neji's lap?" Jenna says confused

"Um...Jenna can you get off of me?"Neji said still under you

"Oh, sorry."Jenna said as she got off of you

"Ah!"Jenna said as she grabbed her right shoulder

Jenna laid on herside grabbing her right shoulder.

"Sasuke,Neji never fight in this house please.You to Kiba."Jenna said as her shoulder bleed more

"Jenna let me bandage that shoulder."Sasuke said walking up to you

"Okay..."You say sitting up

"The bandages are in my room on my bedside table."You say still holding your right shoulder 

Sasuke's point of view 

You walked up the stairs.

You went the Jenna's room.

When you opened the door you saw a red oak king sized bed with black sheets with crossbones imprinted on it, a red wardrobe, a window with black curtains and a red oak bedside table.

You saw the bandages on the bedside table.

Next to it was a silver necklace with a small container of water.

"Whats this? You ask yourself

You try to pick it up but a sheild was surrounding it.

"Wha?"You say surrprised

'I should ask Jenna about it...'You said in your head

You got the bandages and went downstairs.

"Um...Jenna whats up with the necklace on your bedside table?"You asked her as you walked to her

"What! Did you touch it!" Jenna screamed worringly

"No..I tried to but there is this kind of shield around it. Why is that so important to you?"You ask

"That was my mother's...before she...died.."You say with tears running down your eyes

"Sasuke! What did you do now?"Neji hissed

"It's okay Neji...its just something that happens when ever I mention..my..mom"You say once again bursting into tears

You walk towards Jenna.

"I'm sorry.."You say wiping away the tears from Jenna's face

'Why can't I be myself anymore?'You ask yourself in your head

"Jen let me bandage your arm before you lose to much blood."You say putting your hand on her left shoulder

"Sniff Okay..."Jenna said as she wiped away her tears

You bandaged her shoulder.

"Thank you Sasuke."Jenna said as she smiles warmly

"Welcome."You say smiling back

(Me-What!!Sasuke is SMILING!! RUN!! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!)

"Sasuke..I've never seen you smile like that. You should smile more often!"Jenna said cheerfully

You smiled at the comment.

"Um...it is 10:00 shouldn't we go to sleep?" Neji said glaring at Sasuke

"Oh, its that late at ready?" Jenna said as she tilted her head


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. . .I only own my character. . .Jenna

* * *

"Its that late already?" You say as Sasuke still smiles from your earlier comment

"Yes Jenna its is that late." Naruto says sweatdropping

(Me-Um...I will make your very best friend Naruto. Just pretend you knew him since you were seven..)

"Oh, Naruto um heres you hat back...sorry.."You say getting Naruto's hat out of your dress and handing it to Naruto

"No thanks you can have it. I'm sure I can get a new hat." Naruto said handing you back the hat

"No. Its your hat. Why don't you want it back?" You say confused

"Um...Jenna It was in your dress..." Naruto said turning a light shade of pink

"Oh..That reminds me..Naruto your dead! You dare put your hand in my dress! You dirty little perv!" You say charging towards Naruto balling your fists

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto said backing away slowly

"You baka! You should of thought before you did that!"You said with death in your eyes

You beat Naruto to a pulp.

"Ugh..." Naruto said as fell to the ground

"Thats what you get for being a perv!" You say charging up the stairs

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata said walking to Naruto putting his head on your lap

"Note to self never make Jenna angry." Kiba said to himself

Neji, Lee and Sasuke agreed.

You went back downstairs.

"I forgot to say something. In the morning go to the kichen for ramen! NO SECONDS! That means you Naruto!" You said as you walked back upstairs to your room 

Kankuro's Point of veiw 

You were laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

You heard Jenna yelling downstiars.

'Shes got to really pissed.' You thought in your head

You heard someone charge upstairs.

'That must be Jenna. I should say something to her...Naw I'll just give her a minute to cool down and then I will.' You discuss in your head

You hear Jenna walk down the hall.

You got up.

You opened the door and saw Jenna in a white dress splattered with a sort of red liquid...blood.

"Jenn a what happened? Your bleeding. What did they do?" You say astonished that you of all people care about someone enough to ask are they okay or whats wrong

"Nothing its just a scratch. Don't worry about it." Jenna said half heartedly

"Jenna its not just a scratch. Your dress has blood almost all over it and your right shoulder is bandaged. What happened?" You say with a worried look on your face

Jenna sighs and tells you what happened begining with the part that Sasuke hit you accidentaly with chidori up to the paet that you beat up Naruto for being a perv.

"What!" You say still astonished about the part Naruto stuck his hand in your dress

"Nothing.I'll recap that in the morning if you forget. Just get some rest. Good nite!" Jenna squealed as she walked to her room and closed the door.

You said nite and closed the door and laied in your bed once again.

You closed your eyes and dozed off. 

Jenna's Point of view 

You said good night to Kankuro and closed your door to sleep.

'Man I'm a mess..I should take a bath.' You say in your head

'But whos going to re-bandage my arm? Hm...I know! Gaara never sleeps so I could ask him to re-bandage my arm later!' You say in your head getting your pjs

You get out a red spagettii strap shirt and a pair of black baggy sleeping pants.

You also grab a towel and the walk outside to the bathroom.

You lock the door.

'There. Now none can sneak in while I'm taking a shower.' you say in your head as you turn the shower on.

You undress and get in the shower.

You started to sing songs.

(me- I'm a bit tired today so just choose any song you like.)

You finished taking a shower and you dry up with the towel.

You get dressed.

You unlock the door and get all of the bloody clothes you were wearing earlier.

You put your dirty clothes in the wash.

You then walked to Gaara's door.

You knocked at the door.

Nothing.

You knocked at the door again.

Nothing.

You opened the door to find no one there.

The window was open.

You went out the wind. up to the roof.

You saw Gaara.

'Damn..I should of worn a long sleeve.' You curse in your mind shivering.

You walk towards Gaara.

"Jenna you'll catch a cold if you stay up here." Gaara said still looking out to the midnight moon

"Um..Gaara can you re-bandage my arm? I took off my old bandages and everyone else is asleep.."You say scratching the back of your head

Gaara looked at you.

"Who did that to your shoulder?" Gaara said still looking at you

"Um..Sasuke..But don't hurt him..I took the hit for one of my other friends." You say trying to not get Sasuke killed by Gaara

"Sure." Gaara said as he walks towards you.

"But you need to get inside first. You might catch a cold." Gaara said a he picked you up and went back inside

You gasped at the feeling of being in Gaara's arms.

You and Gaara were inside his room.

Gaara looks at your shoulder.

He gets the bandages in the drawer(sp?) of his oak wardrobe.

He re-bandages your arm.

"There your shoulder isn't badly injjured but your shoulder blade is cracked a bit. You should get some rest." Gaara said helping you up

"Thanks Gaara!" You say hugging Gaara

Gaara was suprised by the sudden embrace but netherless hugged back.

"See ya in the mornin Gaara!Good nite!" You say walking to the door

"Nite Jen."Gaara said smiling

You smile back and close the door.

You walk to your room and got to bed.

You held the silver necklace for a moment a hugged it.

"I miss you mom." You say putting the necklace back on the bedside table

You went to sleep. 

Mornin 

You woke up.

The sun was flashing in your eyes.

You got up and changed into your normal outfit.

If you forgot what it looked like then here:

You walked to your balcony.

The sky was clear.

No cloud in sight.

You then went downstairs to make breakfast.

You made Beef ramen.

You heard someone come downstairs.

It was Neji.

His shirt was still stained red.

"Neji do you want me to wash your shirt? Oh, and do you want some of my homemade ramen?" You say holding a bowl and walking towards him

"Um..Sure and thanks."He said taking off his shirt and handing it to you and getting the bowl of ramen

You blushed seeing Neji shirtless.

You walked to the laundy room.

You put Neji's shirt in the wash.

You walked back to the kitchen to see Hinata coming downstairs.

"Neji nii-san what happened to to your shirt?" Hiata said walking to the kichen

"Mornin Hinata! Neji's shirt is in the wash. Do you want some homemade ramen?" You say holding a bowl and giving one to Hinata

"Thank you Jenna." Hinata said getting the bowl

She walks to the dining table just like Neji.

Soon everybody else came downstairs including Kankuro, Gaara and Temari.

"Mornin! Anybody want breakfast!"You say putting bowls full of ramen on the dining table

"Yay!" Naruto said running to the table

Everybody went to the table and ate.

'Hm...wheres dad?' You think in your head

You walk to the table where your dad was playing poker.

He was sleeping with his on the table.

"Dad? Are you okay?" You say lightly shaking your dad

"Um...Mornin Jenna...What happened!" Your dad said when he opened his eyes to see your right shoulder bandaged and a bit red

"Um...Nothing dad it was just a scratch." You say hiding your shoulder

"Nothing! Your shoulder is bandaged and bleeding a bit! You call that nothing! Who did that to you!?" Your dad yelled

"Um...I tripped" You lie

"Jenna I am your dad I'm not that stupid." Your dad said trying to calm down

"Um..Sasuke. But I took the hit because when I came downstairs last night he was going to hit kiba with chodori and I wasn't thinking and I took the hit." You said trying not to get Sasuke killed

Your dad understood.

You were always doing stuff to protect your friends no matter what.

"Okay Jenna. Did you make breakfast?" Your dad said as he walked to the kitchen

"Yup! I made my homemade ramen!"You say giving your dad a bowl

"Sasuke your lucky Jenna convinced me into not demoting you or worst ,but you better not hurt Jenna again. Or you'll be sorry." Your dad said as he saw Sasuke eating breakfast


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I only own my character, Jenna.

* * *

Sasuke looks up at your dad.

He stops eating.

"I'm very sorry Iruka sensei. I never ment to hurt Jen but, that would of never happened if Jenna didn't take the hit. If she just-"

"Sasuke you should now that Jenna never likes conflict. Nor does she want conflict between her friends!" Your dad said inturupting Sasuke

You put you hand on your dad's shoulder.

"Dad please don't yell."You say weakly

Your dad calmed down.

"Sorry Jenna." Your dad said calmly

"If you need me you'll know where I'll be." You dad said as he took his bowl and walked to his room

"Okay now Neji I think your shirt is done I'll get it." You say walking to the laundry room

You get Neji's shrit out of the wash.

You use a special jutsu to make it dry.

You walk to the kitchen with Neji shirt.

"Here Neji!" You say giving Neji back his shirt

"Thanks Jen." Neji said as he puts his shirt back on

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" You say cheerfully

You get to the door.

It was Kakashi.

"Hi Jen! Hows your dad?" Kakashi said

"Hi Kakashi! He's great! Why'd you come here?" You say happily

"Oh, um...I came by just to drop off your Christmas gift and your dad's." Kakashi said handing you two boxes

You open the one that said To Jenna.

It was a Small plushie dragon.

"Thank you Kakashi!!" You say hugging Kakashi

"Heres the present for you!" You say giving Kakashi a small rectangle shaped present.

Kakashi opened it.

It was the newest chapter of Come come paridise and one ticket to the new movie of come come paridise.

"Thanks Jenna! Well I need to be off now bye!" Kakashi said disappering in a gray cloud

'Hes probly going to read his book...Perv..' You say in your thoughts

You get the plushie and your dad's present and went inside.

You put dad's present under the tree.

You went to the kitchen still with your plushie.

"Who was that?" Neji said wanting to know where did you got the plushie seeing it came out of nowhere

"That was just Kakashi. He was dropping off my dad's and my christmas present."You say walking towards the table

"Oh, that also reminds me. Merry Christmas everyone!" You squeal happily

"That also reminds me! Give me a minute I need to get something!"Kiba said running upstairs

Soon everybody except Gaara and his siblings ran upstairs.

Kiba came downstairs with a box.

"Merry Christmas Jen."

Kiba said as he held out the box.

You opened the box to find a dog plushie that looked like Akamaru.

"Thank you Kiba!" You squeal

"Here this is yours" You say going to the tree and picking up a box with grey gift wrapping paper imprinted with dogs.

He opened it to find a limited edition red kunai with dogs engraved into it.

"Thanks Jenna! Is great!" Kiba said admiring the craftsmanship on the kunai

You see Sasuke come downstairs.

He has a samll box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Sasuke said giving you the box

You opened the box to see a paper that said look up.

You looked up and saw a misletoe.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the surprised look on your face.

Sasuke kissed you passionatly (sp?).

You were suprised yet you didn't kiss back.

Sasuke broke that kiss and gave you a kiiten plushie.

(me-What is up with all of these damn plushies!)

"Th-thank you Sasuke.Heres your gift."You say blushing and getting a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

Sasuke opens it and sees a blue kunai with Uchiha symbols embedded on it.

"Thanks Babe."Sasuke said smirking

Naruto came downstairs and had a hat that was red and black.

Naruto hands you the hat.

"Merry Christmas Jenn. Sorry I couldn't wrap it.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Its okay. Thanks Naruto! Here your gift." You say as you handed Naruto a box wrapped in a orange wrapping paper

He opened it to find a bunch of free ramen coupons and a plushie the shape of a bowl full of ramen

"Awsome! Thanks Jen!!" Naruto said hugging you tightly

"Can't...breathe..."You say turning blue

Naruto puts you down.

"Sorry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

You smile and then Lee came to you with a box wrapped in a red wrapping paper.

"Jenna open this!" Lee said excitedly

You opened it and saw lotus flower earrings.

"Thanks Lee! Heres your gift!" You say handing Lee a box

He opened it to see a new set of bandages and a kunai with lotus flowers embedded in it.

"Thanks Jenna!" Lee said happily 

You smile warmly.

Neji came to you with a box wrapped in a white wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas Jenna." Neji said handing you the gift

You opened it to find a outfit.

It was a red shirt with crossbones imprinted on it and blue capris and under it was a snow white teddy bear.

(Me- snow white as in the color not the disney princess. --')

"Thanks Neji! Heres your gift!" You say giving Neji a gift.

He opens it to find a white kunai with the hyuga clan's symbol embossed on it.

"Thanks Jenna." Neji said giving you a polite smile

You smiled back.

Hinata came downstairs and yelled at Neji then came to you.

"Sorry bout yelling the teddy bear was from Neji and the outfit was from me." Hinata said calming down

"Its okay. Heres your gift!" You say happily giving Hinata a box the color salmon

She opened it to find a pic of Naruto and a note saying 'My dad told me everything about you liking Naruto. I can't bame you. I could help you get with him, but be very careful! Hes. A. Perv!

Your New Friend,

Jenna Uchiha Umino

P.S: Look under the colored tissue paper under this note'

She looked under the tissue paper and saw a small fox plushie with a small pillow that said ' be brave ' in blue letters. Hinata was well...very happy. Too happy...

"Thank You!! Jenna-onee-san!!(Older sister or older friend or something...srry...too lazy to think right now...)

She puts the stuff back in the box and runs to her room to put it away before Naruto notices.

You looked at the dining table and saw the sand siblings still eat.

You mentaly slapped yourself.

You picked up the gifts that you made couple of days ago that you made just in case more people came.

You walked to the dining table and handed the sand siblings the boxes.

"Heres your Christmas gift!" You squealed

Gaara just paused and looked at the box.

"But we di-" Temari started confused

"Don't worry. Christmas is about giving. Not reciving. Besides I like making friends!" You say happily

"Okay...Thank you Jen." Temari said opening her gift

"Thanks!" Kankuro said eagerly opening his gift

You see Gaara not opening his gift.

You frown.

"Gaara why aren't you opening your gift?" You pouted

Temari came up to you and told you Gaara's story.

You frowned feeling sorry for Gaara.

"What is this?" Gaara said cofused

" Garra its a gift." You say still looking at Gaara

"What is this gift for?" Gaara said still puzzled by the box

" Gifts are for giving to your friends." You say signaling him to open it

He opened it with caution. As if you put a TNT in it. He opened it to find a sandy colored bear. Surprisingly it looked exactly like his old childhood bear. He took it out of the box still having a black look on his face. He stood up and walked to you. You were confused what he was going to do, but then he suddenly gave you a hug. It was a hug that was mixed with all of his old feelings when he was little.(me- BEFORE his uncle tried to kill him) 

You felt sorry for him as you felt the loneliness and saddness from that hug. You hugged him back. You felt as though Gaara was being purified as you hugged him. Gaara and you stopped hugging. 

Lee and Kiba looked like this- TTTT 

Sasuke was glaring at Gaara as if he wanted Gaara to be locked down in hell.

Everyone else looked like this- O.O

"Does this mean we're fr-frie-friends?" Gaara asked with a happier look in his eyes, but his face remaining black

"Yup! Oh, Look out the window...IT'S SNOWING!!" You exclaim happily

You run out the door and look at the snow. Your eyes suddenly brcome lifeless. Your face had a blank look. You began to hear the songs your mother sang to you during the winter.As you began to sing along the snow whirled around you.

"anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute... 

konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta 

itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de 

fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda 

shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru winter wish 

yorisoi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi 

nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo 

tooku naru umi to awai kiss ga setsunakute... 

hajimari wa konayuki no ifu chiisana sutori 

dare yori mo aishiteru kono te o hanasanai de 

arukidasu futari no mirai naranda ashiato 

nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru winter wish 

konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta 

itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de 

fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda 

shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru winter wish " You sang

Everybody watched as you sang. Amazed by your voice and the snow spinning around you lifting you up in the air. (Me-You were sitting on snow/air.) Your legs were crossed. Also your hands rested on...air. When you were at the last couple of words you went higher into the air and you stood up in the air and you started glowing. I was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. Everybody started to feel warm. As if it was summer.Your hair tainted a firey orange. Your eyes changing to a firey color.Your hair being held up but the hair flowing down from the ponytail was instead...fire. 

You slowly floated down, but when you went down a few centimeters you fell fast to the ground. Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shino and Naruto paniced and ran toward you. The all ran in the same direction and they all hit eachother's head. Gaara was the only one who came at the right time to catch you. Your eyes were closed. As if you were sleeping. You slowly opened your eyes.

"What happened?" You say a bit tired

"...Jenna...is...that...you?" Gaara said staring at you as if you were a different person

You look at Gaara confused.

"What do you mean? I am Jenna Uchiha Umino. Right?" You say with a confused simpathetic look

"J-jenna look" Hinata said handing you a small mirror

You looked in the mirror and your jaw dropped.

"What happened ?!" You said trying to keep your cool

Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari just shruged their shoulders.

Gaara put you down and you looked at your hands. Then you looked at what your were wearing. You touched your hair and you noticed it was just fire. Then you noticed the oddest thing. When you touched your hair with you hand it didn't burn. The fire just rested in your hand. As if it was real hair. All the guys that were lying on the ground got up and stared at you. 

Lee and kiba looked like this: OxO

Sasuke and Neji still glared at Gaara for hugging you and then holding you.

Shino just stood there. You couldn't see his expression on his face because of his sunglasses.

Naruto just walked towards you and poked you. You got annoyed.

"What was that for?!" You say glaring at Naruto for poking you

"Just making sure your Jenna..." Naruto said backing away from you

"What do you mean? I am Jenna." You say in a bitchy tone

"Um...then...Jenna...you seem meaner...than the Jenna we all know and love." Naruto said cowering behind Hinata

"What the hell do you mean?" You say in a bichy/annoyed tone

"Um...I need to go and get someone." Naruto said going inside

A few seconds later your dad came outside along with Naruto.

"See! Iruka sensei! She did change! She changed into a different person! What happened to Jenna!" Naruto said to your dad while pointing at you

Your dad looked at you. He walked towards you.His eyes widened.

"I knew this would happen someday. I just wish it wouldn't happen at all...Jenna do remember now? Do you?" Your dad said shaking you by the shoulders

Your suddenly flashed red.

"Daddy..what- Arrrgg! Shut up!- Dad! Help me!- Bitch! I told you to shut up!-" You said grasping your head

You were fighting somone else in your head...But who?

You grasped your head in pain. You didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden you blanked out and fell on the snow.

unconsious jenna's mind

"Who are you? What do you want?" You ask 

Then a girl came up to your face and smirked.

"Oh, poo. You don't remember mwa?" She said in a sarcastic/bitchy tone

She well floated and got up in your face

"Wha-what do you w-want?" You studdered

The girl smirked.

"Why. I want your body. I mean. There can't be two of us here. Can there?" She said kneeing you in the gut

You coughed out blood. You tried to stand up. Then you wiped the blood from your face with a finger and tried to do a jutsu. But it didn't work.

"Wha!"You say confused

The girl smirked again.

Thats went you two started to fight with hand to hand combat. 

Gaara's P.O.V 

You saw Jenna graping her head in pain. Then she passed out and fell on the ground.

"Jenna!" You said as you ran to her

You looked at her. For some reason when she fell the snow immedently melted under her. In fact the grass was burned. Then you looked at your arms...They were charred slighty.

"Mr.Umino. What happened to her?" You say still looking down to Jenna

Iruka went to Jenna and picked her up.

"She needs her necklace. The water in that vile is the only thing that can bring Jenna back to her own self. Naruto can you get Jenna's necklace? Its the one on the table in her room." Iruka said looking at Naruto

"Iruka-sensei! That necklace has a sheld over it. How can Naruto get it?" Sasuke said confused

"Jenna didn't know you very well. Right?"Iruka asked still carrying Jenna

"Right." Sasuke replied still confused

"Well. That necklace belonged to her mother who had part of her soul put in the necklace. Thats the water thats in the small vile. Jenna's mother was the only one who knew how to bring the real Jenna back. Also she was a bit overprotective. So before she died she told me if this ever happens then I need to put the necklace on her and pray." Iruka over explained

"Oh, okay..." Sasuke said not under standing parts of what Iruka just said

Naruto came outside with the necklace. He handed it to Iruka.

"Gaara can you hold jenna up with your sand?" Iruka asked

"Um..sure." You say as you command the sand to make sort of a levitating sand bed

Iruka put Jenna down and he put the necklace over her heart. He startted to pray. Then you noticed jenna was floating back up again. 

Back into Jenna's mind 

The whole place started to glow. You and the girl wee badly beat up. The girl's eyes started to dull then she fell to the ground. Then she 

slowly disappered into the ground or whatever it was. Then the whole place lit. You covered your eyes.

Back to the real world

You jumped back up. You looked at everybody. They were all wide eyed. You tilted your head in confusion. You looked down and saw you had no clothes on! You covered yourself and screamed.

"Where to hell are my clothes!?" You screamed

"Nice body." Kiba said staring at you

Iruka charged towards Kiba and beated him to a pulp. 

"Can someone please get me some clothes?!"You scream

Hinata went inside and ran upstairs. Gaara covered you with the sand. 

Hinata came outside. She gave you the clothes and Gaara made a sort of room with his sand around you. When you were done changing you went out of the sand room. 

"Okay. Now can someone please tell me what happened?" You say with puppy dog eyes

"Um...Iruka-sensei will!!" Naruto said backing away

You looked at your dad who tried to back away before you went to him.

"So dad. What happened?" You said crossing your arms

"Um...Come with me." Your dad said signaling you to follow him

You followed.

"Jenna you were born exatcly at the time the sun rose. Also when you were born there was a small spark of fire in your hand when you were being examine to see if you were heathly. Your mother knew that would happen when you were born. She hoped that it woulnd happen but it did...You have another soul in you...shes sort of like you but meaner..." Your father said looking at the portrait of your mom on the wall


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. . . I only own my character Jenna. . . 

* * *

Your dad walked to you and hugged you tightly.

"Jenna promise me that you'll wear the necklace until I find a way to get the other soul out of you." Your dad said as he took you in a tighter hug

You nodded.

You put on the necklace and smiled.

"Now what will we d- OMG!! I forgot!! The christmas formal dance will be coming up tonight!! I gotta go and find something to wear now!! Hinata can you come with me?" You say grabbing Hinata's arm

You ran upstairs.

You got to your room.

Hinata sat on a chair next to your desk.

You got out a silver kimono with a blue platnium dragon on it.

"Hinata here try this on." You say giving the dress to Hinata

You keep searching for a kimono for you when you feel someone tap your shoulder.

You turned around to see Hinata in the kimono you gave her.

"I knew that would fit ya! Well... now lets find something to pair with that." You say going to your vanity

You find a silver necklace with a blue sappire fox.

You hand it to hinata.

"Here try this!" You say handing the necklace to Hinata

She nodds and puts it on.

"Now time to find something for me to wear!" You say rummaging in your closet

Hinata sits down on the same chair and waits.

You find a black kinono with a white skull at the bottom.

On the back was a yin-yang symbol.

You smiled and put it on in your walk in closet.

You came out of the closet wearing the kimono.

You also put on black lipstick, white eyeshadow and your hair was up in a messy bun with white chopsticks.

You work on Hinata's make up, and you put light blue eyeshadow and tinted pink lipgloss on her.

You both came downstairs, but at the time it was 5:00 PM.

"Hehe... It took us that long to get ready?" You say scratching the back of your head

All of the guys were in thier rooms getting ready at the time also.

The came out 10 minutes later.

Neji was wearing this with his hair in a tight ponytail:

Just kick Tenten out of the pic.

Sasuke was wearing the same thing that Lee is except black and has the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Kiba was wearing a plain black yukata.

Lee was wearing this:

Shino was wearing a plain white yukata.

Gaara was wearing this:

Kankuro was wearing the same w/ out his face paint.

Temari was wearing a plain purple kimono with her hair down.

You all were in the livingroom sitting on the couches.

Lee came up to you and smiled.

"Jenna may you do me the honor of being my lovely date to the formal dance?" Lee asks giving you a cute look

"No! She'll join me to the dance NOT you!" Kiba said throwing lee out of the way and hugging you

"Fools shes mine got that?" Sasuke said sitting next to you slapping kiba away and putting his arm around your waist

"Uchiha she'll be my date." Neji said glaring at Sasuke and putting his arms around your upper stomach

"She belongs to no one. Jenna is no object to claim. She chosses NOT you all." Gaara said leaning on a wall yawning

You smile at Gaara and nodd.

"Well...I chose... Gaara!" You say walking towards Gaara

"What!? Why!?" All the other boys whined

"Because you all tried to claim me and almost started a fight. Gaara didn't." You say smiling

It was time for the party.

"Hey! Naruto! Come here for a minute!" You say as you walk with the gang to the festival

He runs toward you.

"Naruto do ya have a date for the dance?" You whisper

He shakes his head no.

"Then ask Hinata. Who knows you two might be great together!" YOu whisper slapping him on the back.

He nodds and walks over to Hinata.

She blushes deeply.

Then you walk over to Gaara.

You hugged his arm.

He tensed but got used to it eventually.

"Jenna. Why are you holding my arm?" Gaara asks looking at you

You just smile at him.

He sorta smiles back.

You and the gang got to the party.

You hear slow music.

"Jenna. Do you want to dance?" Gaara asks looking at your face.

You nodd happily.

You and Gaara get to the dance floor.

Gaara puts his hands on your hips ,and you put your hands on his shoulders.

You and Gaara started to dance. 

Sasuke's P.O.V 

You watched Jenna dance with Gaara.

You glared at the sand genin.

You saw Neji doing the same.

You walked to Jenna and Gaara.

"May I dance with Jenna?" You ask bowing to Jenna

Gaara narrows his eyes but nodds.

You put your hands on her hips and she put her hands on your shoulders.

You and Jenna danced for a while until Gaara came in and asked to dance with Jenna again. 

Jenna's P.O.V 

You were dancing with Sasuke, but then Gaara came and asked if he could dance with you again.

You and Gaara danced again.

Gaara held you closer.

Your face was close to Gaara's neck now.

"Jenna I don't really trust Sasuke much." He said putting his chin on the top of your head

"Gaara he still is one of my friends." You say back

"Okay." Gaara said hesitently 

You smile.

"Gaara your squeezing me. I can't breathe." You say as your face turned a slight blue

"Oh, sorry." Gara said loosening his grip 

You and Gaara soon stopped dancing and went to the roof of the place that everybody was in.

You looked at the moon.

"I never thought the moon was so pretty." You say putting your head on Gaara's shoulder

"Jenna." Gaara said still looking att the moon

"Yes Gaara." You said as your blue hair fell down to your red eyes

"Why did you choose me? You could of chose someone else, but instead you chose me." Gaara said looking into your eyes

"Gaara. Not everyone is afraid of you. Besides you are a very nice person." You say happily

Gaara smile at your comment.

Unknowingly you fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Gaara's P.O.V 

You were still smiling at Jenna's comment.

You felt Jenna fall limp on your lap.

"She must of fell asleep." You say brushing the hair from her eyes

You waited until the party ended and you pick Jenna up bridal style.

She was still aseep so you walked slowly to the group.

"Gaara what did you do to Jenna!" Sasuke asked pissed because Jenna was in your arms

"Shhh be quiet. Shes asleep." You say as you shoosh Sasuke

"How do we know you didn't just knock her out?" Neji said suspisously

"Here. Wake her up and ask her but shes gonna be very cranky." You say frowning

"Gaara's right Sasuke. Jenna does get very angrt sometimes when people wake her up." Naruto said as he and Hinata were walking hand in hand

"Whatever." Sasuke said as you hesitanly put Jenna in his arms

"Hey. Babe. Wake up. The parties over." Sasuke softly said in Jenna's ear 

Jenna's P.O.V 

You opened your eyes to see Sasuke.

"Why the hell did you wake me up? Didn't Naruto tell you I hate to be woken up?" You say looking around to see Naruto nodding 

You smile when you see Hinata hugging Naruto's arm

"Sasuke put me down." You demanded

He put you down.

You walked to your house.

You openws the door.

"Hey. Guys. Wanna stay another night?" You ask tilting your head to the side

"Sorry Jen. Me and Neji have to home." Hinata said looking at the floor

You sighed.

"Sorry Jenna. My father needs mr to help with something at home." Shino said as he kisses you hand and walks away

"Me and Akamaru have to get to home. I promised my sister I'd help her with washing the dogs." Kiba said as he frowned and sobbed away

"Jenna you know I'd do anthing to be with you but I need to go and train with Gai-sensei." Lee said with a teary face

"Its okay." You say a bit sad

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke and Naruto were only left.

"Hey babe. Don't worry. I'm still here." Sasuke cooed in your ear

"Well...Then...Lets get inside. 8ts gonna rain soon." You say smiling half hearted 

You open the door and everybody gets inside.

You close the door.

"Soo Do ya'll wanna play Truth or Dare?" You say yawning

"Okay." Naruto said yawning

"Sure." Sasuke smirked

"Alright." Temari said shrugging her shoulders

"Okay" Kankuro said smiling ear to ear

"Hn. Alright." Gaara said crossing his arms and leaning on a wall

You went to the kitchen and got a bottle.

You all sat in a circle.

You spun the bottle.

It landed at...

Sasuke!

You smiled.

"Sasuke. Truth or Dare." You say hoping he'd choose dare

"Truth." He said in a calm tone

"Well...Is it true that...you sleep with a dolly?" You say turning your head

"No." He said bluntly

Sasuke then spun the bottle.

It landed on...

Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke smirked

"Dare!" Naruto said triumphantly(sp?)

"Okay. I dare you to wear a dress tomarrow!" Sasuke said trying to not burst out in to laughter

"What!" Naruto yelled blushing

"You have to. Its a dare." Sasuke said with a smug little smile on his face

You bursted out in laughter.

"That's hilarious!" You squeal

"I'll get you both back!" Naruto said steaming red

Then he spun the bottle.

It landed on...

YOU!

"Oh, shit no!" You scream

Naruto's face grinned ear to ear.

"Truth OR dare?." He said raising an eyebrow

You knew if you chose truth he'd make you spill your deepest darkest secrets.

You didn't want that to happen.

"Dare." You say softly

"Hehehe. I dare you to sleep with whom ever this bottle lands on." He said spinning the bottle

It lands on...

Gaara

"Naruto I don't sleep." Gaara said plainly

"I didn't mean sleep sleep." He said grinning at you and Gaara

You shivered.

This is going to be one hell of a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm changing this a bit

Okay, I'm changing this a bit. Get ready for a sucker punch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! My boyfriend Fido owns all of me! Isn't that sad?

Author's Note: The Lemon will be AFTER the time skip in the story.

* * *

You glared at Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm freaking thirteen! I'm NOT having minor sex!" You yell loudly (Iruka is somewhere where he can't hear.)

You bashed Naruto's head repeatingly.

"Wahhhhh! I'm sorry!" Naruto said trying to shield his head from your fists, "I'll change the dare a little bit . . . . . . . Okay, how about this, you have to make out with Gaara?"

"That's a little better." You said giving him one more punch in the gut

Sasuke glared at the red haired genin as you reluctantly walked across the circle to Gaara and sat next to him.

Both of you blushed darkly.

You closed your eyes and put your lips onto Gaara's.

Gaara closed his eyes also and sucked onto your bottom lip.

You silently moaned to where only Gaara could hear and opened your mouth to greet his tongue.

You both closed your mouth to kiss then opened your mouth to twist tongues.

Saliva dripped down both you and Gaara's mouth as you continued to kiss.

Sasuke still angry were staring at you, liking to see that you were a VERY good kisser.

Naruto blushed as he watched his best friend make out with the sand shinobi.

You wrapped your arms around Gaara's neck and moaned silently as Gaara wrapped his arms around your waist.

Naruto fake coughed to get you attention, and it worked you and Garra pulled away and blushed darkly.

Gaara's arms were still around your waist.

Kankuro nudged Gaara and he let go of your waist.

You smiled at Gaara, and then you crawled to your spot.

It was your turn to spin the bottle.

You spun it.

It landed on. . .

Kankuro.

"Kankuro, Truth or Dare?" You said raising an eyebrow

"Truth." He said plainly

"Is it true that . . . . . you have cat ears under your hat?" You said raising an eyebrow

"No!" Kankuro said as he blushed

"Then take the hat off." You said giggling

Kankuro took off his hat and there were no kitty ears.

Kankuro spun the bottle.

It landed on. . . .

You.

"Okay, Jen. Truth or Dare?" He said smirking

"Dare?" You said reluctantly

"I dare you to make out with who ever this bottle lands on." He said as his smirk grew

'Guys. They're all so perverted.' You thought as you rolled your eyes

Kankuro spun the bottle.

All of the guys stared at the bottle. (Except Naruto of course. He's with Hinata.)

To them, it spun for what seemed like hours.

To you it spun for thirty seconds.

It landed on. . . .

Sasuke.

He smirked triumphantly as he started crawling to you.

He crawled over you and took your lips into a fierce kiss.

You were surprised the Uchiha was so willing. . . .Well maybe not, but well. . . .Whatever. . .

Sasuke sucked on your bottom lip like he saw from Gaara, but he was somewhat forceful.

You opened your mouth to have Sasuke's tongue darting into your mouth, exploring the hot cavern of you mouth.

You moaned as Sasuke's hands roamed your body, occasionally stopping to rub your chest.

Yours and Sasuke's tongues collided as cold saliva dripped down your chin.

During this make out session.

Gaara felt.

Somewhat angry.

Inside him, he felt Jenna was his.

He knew she might not like him back, but he.

He loved her.

Now, Sasuke and Gaara were in a competition.

A competition for Jenna's love.

Kankuro had to literally pull Sasuke off of your body when the kiss was enough.

Soon it was time for bed again.

Temari retired to bed first, and then Kankuro.

That left Sasuke, Gaara and you alone.

You stretched and then yawned.

"Well. . . . . .I'm going to bed." You said trying to break the uneasy silence as you walked to the stairs

Sasuke was about to stop you but was intervened by Gaara's sand around his ankle, stopping any further movement.

Just as soon as you were out of sight they. . . .Conversed.

Gaara's Point of View

As soon as Jenna was out of sight and you heard her door close.

You glared at Sasuke.

"You just want her because she's of Uchiha blood, right?" Gaara said coldly

"That and, she's already bee classified as mine. Stay away from my property, Gaara." Sasuke said smirking

"Shut up." You said even colder

Sasuke smirked.

"Let us see who she picks. You or me. That will give her the better side." You said looking at the Uchiha, "Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke said having an idea already spawning itself into his mind

Jenna's Point Of View

You listened to the door just to make sure that they weren't fighting.

You smiled; they were talking it out calmly.

Also, they cared for you choice.

When you heard them go to their rooms, you went out.

You already changed into your nightwear, and you went to Gaara's room.

You could talk to him about almost anything.

His calm and understanding nature showed right behind his cold get up.

You opened the door to his room and went in.

The window was open again.

You went up to the roof.

"Hi, Gaara." You said smiling at him

"Hi, Jen. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Garra said questionably

"What are you?" You said half-joking, "My daddy?"

Gaara chuckled and signaled for you to sit next to him.

You didn't need the reminder and sat next to Gaara.

You laid your head limp onto his shoulder.

His scent was of the beach.

Surprisingly, he smelled of the sea water crushing over the solid compressed sand.

It comforted you.

Gaara's Point of View

You smiled as Jenna laid her head onto your shoulder.

Her black silk sleeping pants and shirt shone in the moonlight, like a pitch black pearl.

He loved the way you smelled.

Like a beautiful garden of wonderful and exotic flowers.

* * *

Time to stall for the next story! Love and hugs to all the fans of this story! I'll type more!

Love,

LovePuppy


End file.
